Vous aviez dit simple?
by K-limero
Summary: Ian rentre après avoir terminé sa mission


C'était sensé être une mission simple. Une promenade sur la plage avait dit Blunt. Ian ne savait pas sur quelle genre de plages le chef du MI-6 se promenait mais elles étaient bien différentes des siennes.

Où en était-il? Ah oui... "Simple". Juste une mission d'infiltration. Il devait "simplement" infiltrer le cercle privé de Sayle, recueillir des informations et s'en aller. Pour une fois, ce n'était pas lui qui allait devoir mettre un terme à tout ça. Un autre agent allait s'en charger.

Il avait recueilli les dites-informations et s'apprêtait à partir. Il se félicitait même de n'avoir aucune égratignure. La chance semblait être de son côté pour une fois. Sa mission s'était déroulée parfaitement et il partait presque en sifflotant (enfin peut être pas, l'objectif n'était pas d'attirer l'attention après tout)

Pour une fois, Jack n'aurait rien à lui dire. Elle ne le forcerait pas à se déshabiller pour faire un check-up complet de ses blessures. Même si, à bien y réfléchir, la dernière fois, ça ne l'avait pas vraiment dérangé. Il se rappelait clairement d'éclats de rires, de mains baladeuses, de gémissements rauques....Il trouverait une excuse pour qu'elle le "force" à se déshabiller une nouvelle fois...

Il s'égarait encore. La seule chose à laquelle il devait penser était de se sortir de ce bourbier, pas de se souvenir à quel point la peau de Jack était douce.

La chance semblait être de son côté jusqu'à un certain moment. Et lorsqu'il vit les deux mercenaires de Sayle lui barrer la route, il comprit que la chance avait décider de le lâcher en cours de route. Et qu'il allait encore recevoir un sermon de Jack quand il rentrerait à la maison.

A partir de ce moment, il avait deux options: 1) foncer dans le tas, 2) courir dans l'autre sens pour espérer s'en sortir en vie. Inutile de dire qu'il choisit la deuxième option. Il était courageux mais pas suicidaire.

Il devait à tout prix atteindre le hangar. Il ne savait pas comment mais il avait réussi à les semer. Peut être que sa bonne étoile ne l'avait pas tout à fait abandonné. Ne voulant pas tenter le diable, il farfouilla dans son sac. Toujours garder un bâton de dynamite dans son sac. Très important. Le bâton de dynamite était le meilleur ami d'un espion, en plus de tous les gadgets fournis par Smithers bien sur.

Il prit l'un des casques et alluma le bâton de dynamite. Bien inspiré, parce que les deux costauds qu'il avait réussi à semer arrivèrent à leur tour dans le hangar. Il leur balança le bâton de dynamite, mit le casque et fit vrombir l'une des motos. Il sortit au moment où la dynamite explosa.

Il ne perdit pas de temps à décamper. Il commençait à devenir trop vieux pour ce genre de choses.

Lorsqu'il jeta un coup d'œil, il vit que non seulement le petit cadeau d'au revoir d'Ian ne les avait pas dissuadé de le prendre en chasse mais qu'en plus ils avaient appelés du renfort. Diable! Ils ne voulaient pas le lâcher.

Tiens, voilà sûrement la plage dont Blunt voulait parler pensa-t-il ironiquement alors que deux des quatre motards le prenaient en sandwich au beau milieu d'une plage. Malgré le bruit des motos, il perçut le bruit d'un autre moteur, plus puissant. Il tourna légèrement la tête et aperçut un bateau. Mais le plus important était que sur ce bateau, il y avait un type, et ce type portait un lance roquettes. Oui décidément, cette mission était d'une simplicité.

La roquette le manqua de peu. Lorsqu'il retrouva le macadam, il aperçut un bateau retourné, soutenu par des bouts de bois qui allait lui offrir le répit dont il avait besoin. Il renversa sa moto et glissa sous le dit-bateau qu'il fit tomber sur lui. Sans réfléchir les hommes de Sayle tirèrent sur le bateau à l'arme automatique. Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, c'était que Ian avait glissé sous le bateau mais n'était pas resté dessous. Il avait rejoint sa voiture non loin. Il démarra et manqua d'écraser un des hommes de Sayle.

Il se sentit tout de suite plus en sécurité dans sa voiture.

Il était temps d'appeler Alex. Il s'en voulait. Il l'avait encore laisser tomber au dernier moment. Mais il ne pouvait pas dire non à Blunt.

" Hey Alex, je suis sur le chemin du retour"

" Comment s'est passée ta conférence?"

Un coup d'œil dans son rétroviseur lui apprit que les motards n'en avaient pas terminés avec lui. Ils ne pouvaient pas le laisser tranquille?

" Ian?"

Ah oui, Alex. De quoi étaient-ils en train de parler? Ah oui. 'La conférence'.

" Euh, tout s'est bien passé", fit-il en tapotant sur des boutons de l'autoradio, "comme d'habitude, ennuyeuse"

" Tu n'en parle jamais"

" Il n'y a pas grand chose à en dire"

Il appuya sur un bouton et un missile pulvérisa les deux motards. Il s'autorisa un petit sourire puis se concentra sur la conversation avec son neveu.

" Écoutes, je suis désolé pour ce week-end, cette conférence est sortie de nulle part.."

" C'est toujours le cas"

" Oui. Écoutes je serais rentré ce soir pour le dîner, et on aura ce week-end pour nous"

" Vraiment?" s'étonna Alex

" Allez Alex, est ce que je t'ai déjà laissé tomber?" _Tu ne fais que ça Ian_

" Tu veux vraiment que je réponde à cette question?"

Ian rit. Belle répartie.

" Je suis content que tu ait appelé"

" Oui, moi aussi Alex" fit-il un peu tristement. "A tout à l'heure."

" A tout à l'heure Ian"

Il était fatigué de lui mentir. De leur mentir, à lui et à Jack. Peut-être que quand il rentrerait il dirait la vérité. La vérité sur son travail, le travail de John, la vérité sur ses voyages d'affaires. Il prendrait son courage à deux mains et leur avouerait tout. Quelles qu'en soit les conséquences.

Ironique, non?

Ian Rider, le meilleur des espions selon Tulipe Jones, celui là-même qui pouvait courir sous une salve de semi-automatiques, qui pouvait mentir effrontément à un détecteur de mensonge, qui pouvait tuer un homme sans cligner des yeux, ce même Ian Rider avait peur d'une simple conversation avec son neveu et Jack.

Et peut-être qu'après il inviterait Jack. Un vrai rendez-vous. Où il lui dirais que cette nuit n'était pas juste une nuit.

La musique à fond, il n'entendit pas l'hélicoptère qui survolait sa voiture, ne vit pas l'homme en descendre, attaché à un harnais, ne vit pas les deux pistolets que cet homme avait en main.

Lorsqu'enfin il le remarqua, la dernière chose qu'il vit fut les canons des armes. La dernière chose qu'il entendit fut les tirs et la fenêtre qui explosa sous la violence de l'impact. La dernière chose qu'il ressentit fut la douleur quand les-dites balles se logèrent dans sa peau.

Puis plus rien.

* * *

**Juste un petit truc qui me passait par la tête et que je devais absolument mettre sur papier (enfin sur PC plutôt)**


End file.
